Beautifully Broken, Mended Again
by CJS51703
Summary: Past experiences have given a seventeen-year-old Anti-Wanda a pretty warped view on what a relationship is like. Can a certain anti-fairy change that? (Trigger warnings inside.)
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! So one user by the name of smilesforeverhappy answered me asking if I should upload this, the answer being an... enthusiastic... yes. Trigger warnings include: domestic abuse, rape, abortion mentions. Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Anti-Juandissimo belong to Butch Hartman, and let's roll.**

An eighteen-year-old Anti-Cosmo checked his pocket watch with a sigh. He put it back in its rightful place and shifted slightly on the park bench.

He'd asked the girl he tutored—a total twit a year younger than him named Anti-Wanda—to meet him there. He told himself that he was just doing this to get to know her beyond the headache-inducing attempts to help get her grades up. But a small part of him, a part of him that he wanted to beat with a stick, knew the truth.

It was that he'd taken a certain liking to her.

Her swirly blue hair, her rose-colored eyes, her twangy voice... in all of her moronic, crooked-toothed glory, Anti-Cosmo found himself wanted to hold her against his better judgement.

He wondered what her lips would taste like against his...

"Anti-Fairy World tah Anti-Cosmo? Are ya in there?"

The young genius snapped out of his thoughts at that. Anti-Wanda was in front of him. She was dressed in something other than her school uniform.

Rather, she wore a simple black dress with long sleeves and a skirt that stopped just below her knees, showing black flats.

Anti-Cosmo had to bite his tongue to force his brain to actually function again. "Good evening. I must say, you look quite beautiful in that dress," he said.

"Aw, thanks! Mah sis helped me out! And you's lookin' real handsome too," Anti-Wanda said. She sat down on the bench, and the smile slid from her face. "Try to be easy when ya smack me, 'kay? I's guessin' ya got some real muscles under them clothes," she said.

Now, that confused Anti-Cosmo. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Don't sweet-coat it. I know y'all are gonna smack me," Anti-Wanda said, looking down sadly. She only looked up when her cheek was cupped and she was gently forced to look up.

"And why do you think that I would ever hit you?" Anti-Cosmo asked. His hand was moved away.

"Any other feller I's been close to's hit me. Real hard. It's why I's missin some teeth! Rest of 'em 'r just crooked. But that ain't mah point," Anti-Wanda explained.

Anti-Cosmo felt anger flare through him. "Who all would hit you?" he asked. He would easily maul those who'd hurt the simple girl before him, but he didn't say that.

"Mah pa hit me, and mah sis, and mah mama growin' up. He called me retarded (though I's already knowin' that), called mah sis ugly, and Mama a slut. Guessin' that's why she left. Sis thought that maybe havin' a nice man in m' life may help, so she put me with a real nice feller called Anti-Juandissimo," Anti-Wanda began. She was starting to lose her composition, her tone getting a bit thick.

Now, Anti-Cosmo knew this Anti-Juandissimo. And he would not hesitate to kick some serious butt. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

The question made Anti-Wanda look even more upset. "He was real sweet a' first. But when we's alone, his colors started a-showin'. He slapped me and called me a slut, just like Pa called Mama. Hurt me a lot. But... b-but... he made me bang 'im all the time," she said, her voice wavering.

Anti-Cosmo knew what the slang term meant. And it infuriated him to no end. "He raped you?" he asked in disbelief.

Anti-Wanda nodded. She pulled her legs into her body and rested her chin on her knees, her wings wrapped around her arms as she curled up and hugged her legs.

"If he did that, then did he ever, well... get you pregnant?" Anti-Cosmo asked, guessing that it was a delicate subject. Especially when he saw a tear.

"L-last year, after he banged meh one time, I found out I's havin' his kid. I ain't never felt dirty before, 'cept for when Anti-Juandissimo put his hands on me. But ah felt real, real dirty when he made me get rid of it. We split up just after. I ain't never wantin' stuff like that to happen again," she concluded. Now, tears were freely flowing down her face. She uncurled and just sobbed, the pain of past memories coming back.

Anti-Cosmo could hardly believe it. He knew a lot of anti-fairies. But the uncharacteristically sweet and naive one in front of him was in tears. In tears she didn't deserve to shed. Anti-Cosmo carefully took her hand in his, prompting her to hug him as a comfort item of sorts.

He would've normally pushed anyone who attempted to hug him away. However, he didn't do that this time. He carefully put his arms around her, a bit awkward and stiff about it at first. But as Anti-Wanda settled into his hold as she just let out her past pains, he got more and more comfortable.

Eventually, they were both quiet, but Anti-Wanda was still upset. Anti-Cosmo pulled her face back out of his chest.

"Listen. You can rest assured in the fact that not every male will treat you like that. I won't hit you, nor do anything without your consent. Or, in your terms, your say-so," he promised.

Anti-Wanda sat up as she wiped her face clean, her makeup smeared but a slight smile on her face. "Feels good tah know that. An' I dunno much," she said.

"I'm aware of that. I tutor you. But, that's not my main concern right now. My main concern would be this," Anti-Cosmo said. He pressed a kiss to Anti-Wanda's hand.

She smiled fully at last. "You's treatin' me like a princess-type! Guess that makes y'all my Anti-Prince Charmin'!" she exclaimed.

Anti-Cosmo found her excitement oddly refreshing. He moved closer to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Can ah... can I have a real kiss now. It's way off from them other kisses I got, 'cause ya seem like ya really care 'bout me," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo brought her chin up to his so their lips could meet for the first time. He smirked and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"To my surprise... I find that you are correct."

 *****Okay... I'm sorry if this was OOC, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Anti-Cosmo's actually my favorite character, in all honesty. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**

 ***proceeds to hide under the blanket***


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I didn't intend to come back here. But, by the power of random inspiration and Internet requests, here I am! Trigger warnings: very brief depictions of rape, abusing kids, and hating your kids. Anyways, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go.**

"And x equals... are you listening to me?"

"Wha...?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed. He was now twenty-two years old, and he'd already graduated college.

Meanwhile, at the age of twenty-one, Anti-Wanda was struggling through with a lot of tutoring to help. Just because she was older didn't mean she was any smarter.

Late at night, they were sitting in Anti-Cosmo's apartment. Although Anti-Wanda had a dorm room, she spent her time off in his apartment-she outright refused to go back home.

"Are you in there?" Anti-Cosmo asked impatiently, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Sug, it's real late... I's hardly awake. What time's it, anyhow?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo checked his pocket watch. "Two thirty-seven AM," he said, a bit surprised.

"Can ya let meh sleep now? I don't have no class 'til Monday, an' it's Friday, so just lemme crash. I's hopin' over here?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo was silent for a moment. Then, he sighed. "I suppose you have a point. Well, you know our routine about it," he said.

"You's in ya room, I's on the couch," Anti-Wanda recited.

They got up from the studying area of the kitchen table. "Can I has a goodnight kiss? Ya can't be so mean tah turn meh down on that," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo found her childish side to be an annoyance and a quirk. "I suppose," he agreed. He pressed his lips to Anti-Wanda's before poofing himself into pajamas. "Goodnight then, my dear," he said. "G'night, hun," Anti-Wanda replied. She laid down on the couch.

Right as Anti-Cosmo flew by the back of the couch, he heard the sound of a 'poof', presumably changing into pajamas. Now, he might've held a classy image, but he was still a guy. And he had to take one look.

He waited a few moments, just to make sure he wouldn't be seen looking. When he heard soft snoring, he knew that he was in the clear. But when he actually took a look, he felt his face heat up.

Anti-Wanda was in a bra and gym shorts-she must've always slept like that. She laid flat for once, showing a slender figure about her, her hair in her face.

But it also showed scars.

 _Lots_ of scars.

On her stomach, her shoulders, her wings (which were spread out), her legs, a few running beneath her bra and shorts.

It made Anti-Cosmo furious to think about it. For him to see those scars, and know what his girlfriend had gone through. "I hope they burn," he growled without thinking about it.

It was then that he learned that Anti-Wanda would wake up very easily to sound. And that if she was scared awake, she would slap someone.

"That was unnecessary!" Anti-Cosmo exclaimed, his hand to his cheek.

"Ya scared me!" Anti-Wanda retorted. She sighed and laid back down. "Ah 'spose you's likin' me in mah undies?" she asked dryly.

"I do think you're quite beautiful, yes," Anti-Cosmo agreed, "but I suppose that even you know what my attention was brought to."

Anti-Wanda nodded sadly. She traced the scar on her stomach, then one running under her bra, then one running under the waistline of her shorts. "Them's the worst I's got, 'cept for one ya haven't seen," Anti-Wanda said.

She spat into her hand and wiped her wet thumb on her left cheek. She wiped away blue makeup to show a long, white scar there. "I's hidin' it wi' makeup since I's a youngun," she admitted.

Anti-Cosmo went around to the front of the couch and knelt down. "You never need to hide these things from me," he said, tracing a scar on her stomach.

-XxX-

 _"You never need to hide from me," Anti-Juandissimo siad, overtop of his girlfriend._

 _Anti-Wanda gulped and tried to struggle-she didn't like his hands on her forcibly-bare breasts in the slightest._

 _-XxX-_

Anti-Wanda felt her breath catch. "D-don' touch meh," she whimpered, eyes going wide.

Anti-Cosmo moved his hand, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose I won't touch you, but I don't understand," he said.

-XxX-

 _"Don' hit meh! Lemme go!" Anti-Wanda begged, tears from fear in her eyes. But her father had out his favorite thing to hit her with-a magic whip._

 _And before she could beg any further, a loud CRACK! and fiery pain followed._

-XxX-

"S-stay away," Anti-Wanda said. She fumbled for her wand and pointed it at Anti-Cosmo, her hands shaking as she got off of the couch. She backed up a bit.

"What's gotten into you?" Anti-Cosmo asked, moving towards her.

Anti-Wanda curled up into a ball on the ground. "Don' hurt me. Don' bang me. Stay 'way," she whimpered.

Anti-Cosmo then realized what was wrong; Anti-Wanda was trapped in her own memories. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Forgive me, my dear," he apologized in advance.

And he slapped Anti-Wanda as hard as he could.

She uncurled and laid limp in the shock of it. After a few seconds, she sat back up. "Ow," she said.

Anti-Cosmo poofed up an ice pack. "So sorry. That was the only way I knew to bring you out of your horrid memories," he reasoned.

Anti-Wanda held the ice pack to her cheek. "It hurt, but thank ya. Ain't no one helped me when I's panickin', 'cept for mah sis. If I get one again, can ya not smack me? And I's sorry fer hittin' ya early on," she said.

"We'll call it an even deal. Is there anything else you need before I go to bed?" Anti-Cosmo asked tiredly.

"Uh... c-can I sleep with ya tonight? Ah feel like it could help," Anti-Wanda said awkwardly.

"And if you want to kick me out of my own bed?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"I's headin' back tah the couch," Anti-Wanda said.

They went to the bedroom. It was extremely neat, with books and papers around the room. Anti-Cosmo went to his bed and laid down. Anti-Wanda felt a bit fluttery as she laid down. "Cozzie?" she asked. "Yes?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"What was yer life like as a youngun?"

He was falling asleep until he heard that. He sighed.

"If you suffered physical abuse, then I was more along the lines of mental abuse. My mother outright told me that I was a mistake, nothing more than a parasite she held. My father left her when she was expecting my older brother. When I was fifteen, I spent about a year of my life in the false comfort of cigarettes. After all, we are immortal beings, it can't kill us. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't occasionally tempted to turn back. The very thought of that wretch of a woman called my mother makes me angry... at least my brother and I got along to a degree," he explained.

He felt an arm go around his back. "We ain't had it easy, huh?" Anti-Wanda asked. "Not particularly," Anti-Cosmo agreed. He ran his thin fingers through his girlfriend's swirly hair.

"Guess that's why we's together. Fittin' together like some kinda mixed-up puzzle," Anti-Wanda said.

Anti-Cosmo smirked, kissing her forehead and pulling the covers up. "If you say so," he agreed. Anti-Wanda giggled. But she didn't know then that she would be saying that same thing a few years later.

It was said at the altar, minutes before Anti-Cosmo became her husband.

 *****Alright. Now I'm actually done with this story. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
